Through the Eyes of a Sole Survivor
by regulargirl90
Summary: Takes place after season one. This is also my prediction to season two. Clementine has to put Lee's survival lessons to the test after when she is left alone, after Lee's tragic death. Meanwhile, Kenny is left behind in Savannah and has to figure out a way to reunite with the group. Rated M for strong violence and profanity.
1. Prologue: No Mercy

**Hi, regulargirl here. This is my first story on this website, so please, go easy on me if I'm not doing well. I'm a big fan of The Walking Dead, so I thought of creating a story that was about the video game character Clementine after when Lee dies, and how she tries to survive the zombie apocalypse. It was confirmed at Comic-Con that she will be in season 2 of the video game, and Kenny's fate will be explored. This story will pretty much be my prediction of what season 2 will be. It will resolve the cliffhanger left at the end of season 1, and Kenny's fate will be explored. We'll just have to find out what really happens when season 2 comes out.**

**This chapter will pretty much echo Kenny's death scene and Lee's death scene later on, and will lead into Clementine discovering the two mysterious figures in the distance. It's only the prologue, so the main story will start in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Prologue: No Mercy**

* * *

Blood...the very thing that helps us stay alive. Without blood, we will be dead. In a world like this, there is no mercy. The undead will show no living being mercy at all. Their basic instincts is to feed themselves. Families have been separated, friendships have failed, and relationships are sabotaged. This post apocalyptic world is tearing the remains of what is left, apart.

Three months earlier, at an unknown location, authorities declared a state of emergency, due to the chaos that not even the military could control. They promised everybody that after a few days, this mess was going to be sorted out and everyone could return to their normal lives, but that promise was jeopardized when more people were killed, and less control the military had. Eventually, the military succumbed to the undead, and there was nothing anyone could do.

In the city of Savannah, Georgia, the undead has taken over. Thousands of these monsters roam the streets as we speak. Of course, there was a minority of a few survivors. They were trying to flee from a house that was just recently overrun by the undead.

They all fled to a different side of the house, and out to a metal balcony in an alley. They all made a plan to jump to the other building from the balcony, considering the jump wasn't too far. The first person, Christa, was a woman who was most likely in her late twenties to early thirties. The second person to jump, Omid, was Christa's boyfriend. His leg was damaged because, he was forced to jump off a bridge and onto a moving train for safety. The third person, Kenny, was a white man, with a handlebar mustache and a ball cap. The fourth person, Lee, was a black man with short hair and a goatee. The fifth person, Ben, was a teenager, who was at least seventeen or eighteen years old.

Ben was moments from jumping, when the balcony collapsed.

"Ben!" Lee yelled, when he noticed the balcony collapsing.

"Wa-AH!" Ben cried out as he was falling. He landed with a loud thud, in the alley. The other survivors looked down to see if he was okay.

"Me and my fucking mouth..." muttered Kenny, regretfully.

"Holy fuck!" exclaimed Omid. "What are we gonna do?"

Kenny then looked over at Omid, and then turned around and started to make a detour to see if Ben was okay. He started climbing down the ladder and Lee looked over at the other two.

"Stay up here." instructed Lee. "Keep an eye out."

"Okay," said Omid, "but I can't see much from up here."

"Just let us know when they start coming down the alley." Lee said. "We'll be back."

"Be..." Christa started. She was cut off when Lee ran towards the ladder and started climbing down. "...careful." she finished.

Faint groans were heard in the distance. Lee made it down and cautiously started looking around to keep an eye out for any zombies that were near, and for Kenny and Ben.

"Oww...uh...I'm okay." groaned Ben. "I'm okay, just get me out of here..."

"Shh! QUIET, Ben, or they'll be on top of us!" shushed Lee, worrying that the zombies might have heard Ben.

"Yeah, try to keep your mouth shut." said Kenny, almost whispering.

"I'm sorry," said Ben, "just get me up...my legs hurt, I think."

"We're gonna get your ass up." assured Kenny.

"Really? I thought you-" Ben started. Afterwards, he just stopped talking.

Kenny then removed the debris that was laying on top of Ben. Him and Lee then stared at Ben in shock, when they noticed that a part of the balcony impaled Ben's stomach.

"Fucking hell." muttered Kenny in shock.

"What is it?" asked Ben. "I'm okay...I'm okay..."

"We can get you up." said Kenny in denial. "We can..." He then tried to pick Ben up.

"OWWWW!" Ben cried out in pain "UGHH..." Ben lifted himself up and grabbed the bloody railing.

"He's quiet." said Lee. "We can take our time and save his life." Ben then lay back down.

"I can be super qui-" started Ben. The groans from the distance started to become louder. The zombies had noticed what was going on. They started hungrily approaching the trio.

"FUCK!" groaned Kenny when he saw what was going on. He then made a second attempt to pull Ben free. Ben then started screaming in agony when he felt the excruciating pain go through him. The zombies started getting closer to the alley. Ben looked over at them, with a look of fear, and pain.

"OH GOD!" yelled Ben. "DON'T LET THEM GET TO ME!" Kenny regretfully looked down at the suffering teenager. Kenny then thought about it for a second as the zombies got closer and closer. He then made a decision.

"Do you have any bullets left?" Kenny asked Lee. "This has only got one left in it." He then loaded his gun.

"I'm out." said Lee.

"Shit!" said Kenny. As the zombies got closer, and Ben continued to lay there, he made another decision. "Get the fuck out of here." he said to Lee.

"What?!" Lee said.

"GO BACK." demanded Kenny. "She needs you, Lee!"

"KENNY!" was all Lee could say.

"THIS IS NOT A DISCUSSION!" Kenny yelled in frustration.

"Okay," Lee said, finally giving in, "I'm going."

"GOOD." said Kenny. "Get back up there!" he said, pointing at the building they were on. "NOW!"

"This is suicide, Kenny! You can't do this!"

"FUCKING GO!"

Kenny then closed the gate, leaving him trapped inside and Lee safely outside. He then ran towards the zombies, to put Ben out of his misery. Lee continued to just stand there in shock, and hurt as his best friend was making this sacrifice. He then accepted Kenny's fate and started climbing up the ladder.

"BACK YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Kenny yelled as the zombies got more and more close. He then started attacking them without the help of his gun.

"AHHH FUCK!" Ben whimpered. "KENNY PLEEE-" He was then cut off when Kenny shot his last bullet to put Ben out of his misery. Neither Kenny, nor Ben were heard from again, as the zombies had closed in.

* * *

Later that night, a little girl in a store had just finished killing a zombie, who was trying to kill her.

"I did it." she said. "I got him."

"You can take care of yourself." said Lee. "See?"

"No, not all the time." said the little girl, rejecting Lee's praise.

"Yeah, you can." assured Lee. "Don't worry."

The zombies were snarling outside, but they had no way of getting in. The little girl then looked over at Lee, who was moments away from dying. Lee looked very tired, and very sick.

"Hey." he whispered, getting the little girl's attention. "You're strong, Clem...you...you can do anything."

"But, I'm little." said Clementine, on the verge of tears.

"That, don't mean nothing." said Lee. "You're gonna see bad stuff, but, it's okay."

"My parents..." sobbed Clementine, "...it's so horrible!"

"I...I can't imagine, sweat pea." Lee sympathized in a comforting voice.

"And now you? Please! Please don't be one of them!" she pleaded, knowing it won't do her any good. "Please don't become a walker!"

"There's only one thing you can do." said Lee in a raspy voice, as he was getting weaker by the second. "You know that."

"I don't know if I can." Clementine said.

"You have to shoot me, honey." Lee said, making his decision on his fate."

"Lee, no." refused the little girl.

"It's okay." assured Lee. "It's okay, Clem. I was standing over Duck, holding that gun. It was so hard. Sorry you're in that position now. I'd give anything for you not to be, but you just have to point it at me. Close your eyes, and be thankful you don't have to see me as one of them. You can do it. I know you can."

"Okay, Lee." said Clementine, finally accepting Lee's fate. "I can do. I...I can."

"Find Omid and Christa." Lee instructed. "They're probably looking for us right now. Stay on high ground, don't go too far, and you'll find them. They'll take good care of you."

Clementine listen, but she was still sobbing softly.

"And Clem?"

She then looked back up at Lee.

"Stay away from the cities." muttered Lee.

Clementine nodded. "Definitely."

"They're just not worth the risk." the zombies continued to snarl and growl outside. "And also..." he didn't say anything else. He knew his time was up in a matter of seconds. He didn't have time to say what he wanted to say. His breathing became more and more labored. Clementine looked at Lee with worry in her face.

"What?" she asked. "What is it?"

"No, don't worry, alright?" Lee replied. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." Clementine said, sadly. She then stood up and took one last look at Lee. The man who saved her life, the man who raised her for three months, the man who would take a bullet or in this case, a bite, to keep Clementine alive as long as possible. Lee then closed his eyes, not wanting to see Clementine in any more pain than she's already in.

She then pointed the gun at Lee, whimpering. She didn't want to do this, but this was what Lee wanted. Lee patiently waited, while Clementine's hands started shaking. She then lowered the gun for a second, and then raised it again. She then closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself kill Lee, but opened her eyes again to make sure she doesn't miss. She then closed her eyes again and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The next morning, Clementine was slowly walking down a field on the outskirts of Savannah. It looked more like a meadow. She had been walking for miles, since Lee's death, trying to search for Omid and Christa. The little girl decided to take a break, by sitting on a log, looking around to see if there's any zombies nearby or for any sign of Omid and Christa. She looked down and noticed a few shotgun shells laying on the ground. She picked one up and then looked out in the distance.

She immediately stood up and tried to get a closer look. There were two silhouettes in the distance. They looked like people. Were they Omid and Christa? Were they two strangers? Were they walkers? Clementine wasn't sure what to do next. She just stood there, like a statue. The two silhouettes continued to walk. Clementine still stood there, unsure of her next decision.

* * *

**Don't worry! I'll get working on the main story soon enough. I just need some time to think of a plot. Check back in about a few days to a week. Read and review! No flaming! If I didn't do well, give me constructive criticism. I don't tolerate people who flame! **


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

**Hey, regulargirl here. Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy these past few days. So here's the overview, now that we're at the main story, I've decided to go 50-50 on who I'm focusing on. There will be a few scenes with Clementine, and a few scenes with Kenny. Yeah, I know, I'm spoiling it, but I figured that it would make shit more interesting if Kenny survived. Anyways, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alone**

* * *

They kept walking, and she still stood. Not much has changed. Still unsure on what to do, Clementine loaded her gun, just in case if the figures are walkers. Her parents always told her to never talk to strangers, and to not trust them. Although Lee was a stranger, Clementine talked to him, and trusted him, because she knew that she was safe. These people on the other hand might be dangerous.

Why should she trust these people? Lately, strangers have turned out to be bad. First came the St. Johns, who turned out to be cannibals, then there was the stranger, who turned out to be a delusional sociopath. Can you see why she doesn't trust these people?

The figures then stopped and their heads turned towards Clementine. She quickly scattered and hid behind the log. Since it wasn't that big, she had to lay down.

"Oh no!" Clementine whispered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sewers of Savannah, Kenny was laying down, passed out. After putting Ben down, he managed to escape just in time before the zombies got to him. He took refuge under the sewer. He managed to stumble on the abandon hideout that the cancer patients hid in. Luckily for him, he found a lethal enough weapon to take out the few walkers that overran the small room.

After taking them out, Kenny ran out of energy, and passed out. Luckily, he actually woke up. He opened his eyes, groaning softly. He blinked a few times and proceeded to stand up. He staggered a few times, but managed to get up.

"Fucking hell." Kenny mumbled. "How long have I been out?" He looked around to make sure no walkers were hiding. After seeing that the coast is clear, he quietly walked up to the slightly open elevator door that Lee managed to open a day back. He slid through and jumped towards the ladder. He managed to catch the railing, and started climbing up.

After making it to the top, Kenny opened the door and ended up on the roof.

"Christ, talk about déjà vu." Kenny said. He couldn't do what Lee did before, since the ladder had fallen down into the small alley between the church and the hospital. He looked down to check for any walkers in the street. It was clear...for now.

* * *

Back in the meadow, Clementine peaked up and saw that the figures were still just standing there. The left figure started waving both its arms. It sounded like it was saying something. Clementine tried to listen closely.

"Hey there!" the figure called out. The voice sounded like a man's voice. Could it be Omid? Back at the manor, Christa mentioned to Lee that the group should stay away from the cities and head towards the country where less walkers are.

"Hello?!" the man called out. "Whoever you are, we're not gonna hurt you! We're friendly!"

On the other side of the meadow, a woman smacked the man on the shoulder.

"Quiet Omid!" said the woman. "We can't be sure if that's a walker!"

"I don't think a walker could flee behind a log, Christa." said Omid. "Fuck...my leg is killing me."

"We should rest." said Christa.

Back on Clementine's side, the little girl listened carefully.

_Should I reply?_ she asked herself in her head. She wasn't sure if those people were in fact Omid and Christa. The man sounded like Omid. Another thought occurred in her head. This time it was a memory.

_Find Omid and Christa._ Lee said in Clementine's head. _They're probably looking for us right now. Stay on high ground, don't go too far, and you'll find them. They'll take good care of you._

She was staying on high ground. Maybe it really was them. There was only one way to find out. She needed to reply. She'll have to explain who she is in order to really figure out if those people were Omid and Christa. If they recognize her voice and her name, then it's them. If not, she'll have to flee before they catch up.

Clementine sighed and she took action.

"Help!" she called out. The figures' heads instantly looked over towards Clementine. "I'm just a kid! Please help me!"

Back on the hill, Omid looked over at Christa.

"That voice..." he started. "...it sounds...familiar."

"What if it's Clementine?" Christa asked. "We should tell the kid our names."

"Are you nuts?" asked Omid. "What if it's not Clementine? What if it's some person who claims to be a kid and is actually some lunatic?"

"THAT looks like a kid, Omid!" spat Christa. "Think about it if that was you!"

Omid sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." He then looked towards the figure. "Our names are Omid and Christa!" Omid called out.

Back towards the log, Clementine's eyes widened and she started sprinting towards them.

On the other side, Omid and Christa looked at the figure. It was getting closer by the second.

"Fuck!" Omid whispered. "Any other ideas, professor?"

"Shut it!" hissed Christa. She then started walking down the hill. "I'm gonna go check it out, since you're too chicken."

Omid rolled his eyes and followed Christa. Clementine kept pushing herself, even though her legs were getting very sore and she started wheezing. When she caught sight of Omid and Christa, she tripped and fell on the ground. Clementine needed to stay down and she started wheezing badly. She saw Omid and Christa approach her. Christa knelt down to face Clementine, but the little girl's vision started to go black as she started to pass out from exhaustion. She sighed one last sigh and her vision went black.

* * *

Back in the city, Kenny scouted around to find any walkers. He decided that it was best to resume his search for Clementine.

He sighed and decided to head towards the alley to pay his respects for Ben. Kenny took a peak and saw the walkers devouring Ben's corpse. Kenny took off his hat and bowed his head out of respect.

_Dear, Lord._ Kenny prayed in his head. _Please make sure that this kid lives a safe afterlife up in Heaven. He didn't deserve to lose his life so young. He's in your hands now, Lord. Amen._

He then opened his eyes and put his cap back on. One of the walkers looked up and started snarling at Kenny.

"Time to go." Kenny whispered. He then climbed up the ladder he climbed down a day earlier. Kenny took a good look out towards the horizon. He saw the countryside in the distance. Wherever Clementine is...wherever Omid and Christa are...he'll find them. He decided to make his way towards the countryside to at least find safety.

As Kenny walked the streets, he heard faint groaning. He stopped and looked around. Walkers started coming out of the alleys.

"Fuck!" Kenny growled. He looked over at a building. He figured that it was best to hide there while the zombies were roaming around. He quickly ran towards the building, and tried opening the door. It was locked. Kenny yelled in frustration and ran towards the back. The door was ajar, so Kenny took advantage of that and ran inside. He closed the door and locked it.

Kenny then decided to explore the building a little bit. He found another door. There was a broken window that was on the door. Kenny then cautiously opened the door and hid behind the small wall coverage. He then took a peak out and his eyes widened.

"Christ..." Kenny whispered. He saw Lee, handcuffed to a railing. His eyes were closed and there was a bullet hole right between his eyes. His body was stiff. Of course, he was sitting there, dead all night. "The bite must have been too much for him..."

Kenny then noticed that Lee was covered in muck. He didn't know why, but it was probably a legitimate reason.

"Rest easy, bud." said Kenny. He then turned around and walked towards the door to check if it was clear.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry it seems slow, but I wanna put this story together piece by piece. I'll try not to take as long with the second chapter. regulargirl, out.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Herd

**Sorry I'm tardy to the party. I know I promised August 14 as a release date. I guess I shouldn't make promises I can't keep. Anyways, this chapter is gonna focus mainly on Kenny. If you read the previous chapter, Clementine passed out due to exhaustion. Can you blame her? The poor girl was up all night defending herself.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Herd**

* * *

Peaking out the door, Kenny observed the outside to see if any walkers were around. He cautiously stepped out of the building, raising his blunt weapon. Faint groans were heard in all directions. Kenny looked down to check for any walkers going incognito in a pile of corpses. Many flies were buzzing around the rotting corpses. The stench was unbearable. Kenny gagged and shielded his nose with his empty hand.

After a few minutes, Kenny was in the street. A small group of walkers were stumbling around, some bumping into each other, some were just wandering aimlessly. A few more walkers appeared out of an alley. One of them saw Kenny and started approaching him, snarling hungrily.

"Shit!" Kenny groaned. More walkers started approaching Kenny. He grabbed his weapon with both hands and was gripped on tightly. A walker snarled loudly and Kenny hit it on the head with fully force. The walker fell on the ground, and Kenny stomped on its head. More walkers started getting closer and closer to Kenny. He thought of retreating, but the walkers were coming in all directions. He looked around for a wide enough clearing to sprint towards at fully speed.

Kenny readied his weapon again and darted towards the clearing at full speed. A walker stumbled towards Kenny, and he struck the ravenous beast on its cranium. He knew that he was going the right way towards the countryside. He needed to flee from the city before it's too late.

Kenny managed to find a hiding spot in a dumpster. As gross as it is, he had to mask his scent to prevent the zombies from finding him. Kenny climbed into the dumpster, closed the door and buried himself under a few bags.

_How am I gonna get out of this shit? _Kenny thought to himself. _I noticed that Lee was covered in muck. He smelt terrible. Maybe he was trying to mask his scent. As gross as it sounds, I'm gonna need to do the same. Will it work? There's only one way to find out. _

There was only one other problem. How is Kenny gonna mask his scent without a sharp object to cut open the walker? He needed to improvise. He climbed out of the dumpster quietly and walked towards a window. He sighed.

"Here goes nothing." Kenny whispered. He smashed the window. The walkers looked towards the noise and then one of them started stumbling towards Kenny's hiding spot. Kenny grabbed a shard of glass and held it carefully. He saw a walker and he stabbed it on the head. The walker died instantly. It fell to the ground and landed with a thud.

Kenny approached the corpse, and pulled the glassed out of its head. Some of it broke, but the edges were still sharp enough to cut the walker open. He stabbed the corpse's tummy and started to cut it. It took a few shards, but he managed to get it open. He sighed and squinted as he grabbed the guts. He heaved, but managed to keep himself together.

After a few minutes, he was covered all over except his face and hands. Only his palms were a little bloody. Kenny figured that since he masked his scent, he could walk the streets safely. Kenny decided to go incognito with the herd by stumbling and making faint groaning sounds. The herd didn't even think about attacking Kenny. They thought that he was one of them.

_Holy shit! It's working! I'm golden! _Kenny thought. He decided to continue on with this strategy until he was at least safe enough to run away.

Eventually, Kenny found his way towards the train that the group departed from. He climbed up into the boxcar and decided to lay down to rest.

"Feeling comfy?" uttered a voice. Kenny sprang up and looked at the source. The person was a young, attractive looking female. She looked as though she was in her early twenties. She had short blonde hair and wore an orange hoodie.

"Molly?" Kenny replied.

"Ohh, hey gramps." said Molly. "Why are you all by yourself?"

"I got separated from the group." said Kenny. "I had to put Ben down."

"I bet you were happy to do the honors." Molly spoke. "Last time I saw you, you were about to tear that kid's head off."

"Well, that fucker really laid it into me." mumbled Kenny. "He told me a sob story, which actually made me feel bad for him. I didn't wanna do it, but I couldn't let the poor kid suffer."

"What happened after I left?" asked Molly. "Did you lose anyone?"

"That shit head, Vernon fucked us over and stole the boat." said Kenny. "Clementine was kidnapped and Lee asked me, Omid, Christa, and Ben for help. He...was bit the morning after you left."

Molly's mouth opened in shock. "That's terrible." she muttered.

"Yeah." said Kenny. "He didn't make it. I found him dead in an abandon store. He was handcuffed to a metal space heater with a bullet, right between his eyes. I assume either Omid or Christa put him down."

"How did you get separated from the group?" Molly asked.

"After when I killed Ben," replied Kenny, "I found a sewer cover a few feet away. I managed to open it and climbed down to the sewer just before I become food for those things."

"Looks like you got lucky." said Molly. "Why did you have to put Ben down?"

"We were escaping the manor, because it got overrun by walkers." Kenny spoke. "The only way out was to use the balcony outside to jump towards the roof of the building next to the manor. We all made it, except Ben. The balcony collapsed, just as he was about to jump. Lee and I went down to the alley to check on him. We thought he was okay, but he was impaled by the metal from the balcony. Poor kid was impaled in his gut."

"That must have been a shitty way to go." She then sniffed the air and she cupped her nose with her hands. "Fuck, you stink."

"Christ, I know." mumbled Kenny. "There's thousands of them out there. I cut one of them open and smeared its guts all over me. I found out that the walkers won't attack you if you smear guts on yourself. They'll think you're one of them."

"Geeks are never too bright." chuckled Molly.

"You're damn right, they're not." agreed Kenny.

"Listen," said Molly, "you look like you could use a hand. There's not much more for me to do in Savannah. It's picked right clean, and it's too dangerous. We can't use the rooftops forever."

"I heard Lee and Christa talking about heading towards the countryside after finding Clementine."

"We're already near the countryside."

"Exactly." Kenny said. "They could be anywhere."

"We'll start by getting the fuck out of Savannah." Molly planned out.

Kenny looked towards the horizon. He saw a field in the distance.

"We'll head that way." said Kenny, pointing towards the horizon. "Those fuckers won't find us out here."

"Alright." agreed Molly. "Let's go."

The duo then started walking towards the field, away from Savannah. The city belonged to the undead now. There was no reason to stay there, unless you wanna die. Cities like Savannah, and Atlanta were ghost towns. The entire world is now one big ghost planet. You may consider it a graveyard, or a civilization for the undead. Either way, the world will never be the same again.

* * *

**Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry for being tardy for the party. I'll try not to let that happen again. regulargirl, out.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Meanwhile

**Sup folks? Sorry for all the time gaps. I've needed some relaxation and some creativity time. I'm hoping I can fabricate a good chapter while sober. Anyways, since we got a little bit of a B plot going on with Kenny, we're gonna go back to the A plot with Clementine. I know I make some pretty short chapters too, but usually, short chapters are the results for a lack of creativity. I'm gonna work on that. The text in italics for this chapter will represent a dream that Clementine is having.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meanwhile**

* * *

Christa was sitting on a log, in front of a camp fire. She was watching Clementine for any signs of life. Earlier that day, Omid and Christa carried Clementine to safety after when she passed out from exhaustion. The duo took turns keeping and eye out on Clementine, and looking out for walkers that have stumbled away from Savannah.

So far, all the life that was coming out of Clementine was shallow breathing and a faint pulse. She's alive, but in a comatose state. She's stayed this way for a good few hours and showed no signs of waking up.

Christa was getting worried. She was hoping that Clementine was okay. She was really hoping that the little girl wasn't dying. The very short time Christa knew Clementine, she grew very fond of her. She assumed that since Lee wasn't with her that he had passed away between their separation from him, to when her and Omid found Clementine.

Omid walked over to Christa. He knelled down and placed his hand on her shoulder. Christa flinched a little bit, but she quickly realized that it was Omid.

"I hope she's gonna be okay." spoke Christa.

"Don't worry." said Omid. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I have a feeling that Lee died some time after we were separated from him and some time before we found Clementine."

"It was the bite." assumed Omid.

"Maybe he found her." said Christa.

"We'll have to find out when she wakes up." Omid replied. "I'm gonna go back on watch. Whistle if you need me."

Omid went back on watch, while Christa waited.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Clementine was walking in a field. She had a look of fear, and a broken heart on her face. She didn't know what to do with herself since Lee and her parents died. She was all alone without a friend in the undead world.  
_

_After about a mile, Clementine sat down on a tree stump to catch her breath. She started to think about how much she truly misses Lee. Memories of him brought tears to the little girl's eyes. She covered her eyes and started sobbing softly. _

_"Clem..." said a voice. Clementine looked up. Tears were running down her face. Her eyes widened when she saw the source. Lee slowly approached her. She stood up and ran towards him. Clementine then hugged him, still sobbing. Lee hugged her back, and patted her back gently. After when they stopped hugging, Lee held onto the little girl's shoulders.  
_

_"Lee, I miss you so much." said Clementine between sobs. _

_"I know sweet pea." whispered Lee. _

_"I'm so scared." whimpered the little girl. "I can't find Omid and Christa." _

_"Listen to me, Clem," Lee spoke, "you need to keep looking. They will turn up, I promise. Just listen to my advice, and I promise you'll be fine."_

_"What if I'm not fine?" asked Clementine. "I don't wanna die."_

_"The only thing you can do, is push yourself as long as possible." said Lee. _

_"I don't know if I can." Clementine sobbed. _

_"Trust me, sweet pea." Lee said in a comforting voice. _

_Clementine nodded. "Okay...I trust you, and I have something to tell you." _

_"What is it Clem?" asked Lee. _

_"Ever since my parents went missing," she started, "you've been there for me. You were nice to me, and didn't want to hurt me. You've saved me from the walkers, and tried to help me look for my parents." Her voice started to break again. The tears started running down her face again. "I love you Lee. I love you like I loved my dad. Losing you was just as devastating as losing my parents. All the times that you told people that I'm not your daughter...it makes me wish that I really am your daughter..."_

_Lee smiled. "I love you too, honey." The two started hugging again. "As far as I'm concerned, you are my daughter." _

_They stopped hugging, and Clementine wiped the tears away. _

_"Clem, I need one more favor from you." said Lee. _

_"What is it?" wondered Clementine. _

_"You need to wake up." replied Lee. _

_"What do you mean?" asked the little girl._

_"Please Clem, just wake up." said Lee. _

_"I don't wanna wake up." sobbed Clementine. "I wanna be here with you."_

_"I'll always be with you." said Lee. "You won't be able to physically see me, I'll always be here." Lee then pointed at Clementine's chest, where her heart is. "Please, wake up."_

* * *

One of Clementine's fingers moved. Christa's eyes widened. She whistled, to get Omid's attention. He immediately approached his girlfriend.

"What is it?" asked Omid.

"I saw one of Clementine's fingers move." answered Christa. "I think she's waking up."

Clementine slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was very blurry. She heard a muffled voice, but she couldn't figure out who it was coming from.

Christa heard Clementine moaning softly. "I think she's disoriented." said Christa.

"Give her some air." Omid spoke.

Clementine's vision and her hearing were slowly started to become clear. She felt very weak, and couldn't sit up. She looked around, to see where she was, but her vision was still blurry enough to not know where she is.

"Clementine?" Christa said. "Can you hear me?"

She was able to hear what Christa said, but she couldn't speak.

"Clementine, it's me, Christa. You're safe now."

Still in a dazed and confused state, Clementine managed to sit up. Her arms shock while she was trying to support herself.

"Where...where am I?" Clementine finally spoke. Christa sighed in relief.

"We're at the countryside." Omid answered.

"What happened?" mumbled Clementine.

"You passed out from exhaustion." answered Christa. "You've been out for quite sometime."

"How did you find us?" asked Omid curiously.

Clementine didn't answer.

"Clem, sweetie," said Christa with a worried look, "how did you find us?"

The little girl's lips trembled. The reason she found them, was because Lee told her where to go. The thought of her having to talk about Lee brought sad thoughts to her head. She really did miss him.

Christa saw tears forming in the little girl's eyes. She placed a gentle hand on Clementine's shoulder.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to." Christa spoke in a comforting voice.

Clementine wiped her eyes, and sighed. "Lee...he told me where to go..." she couldn't finish and she broke down crying. Christa frowned sadly.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie." Christa said, hushing the little girl. "I know you miss Lee. I miss him too, but we have to keep moving and hope to find somewhere that's safer than here. I promise you that Omid and I will keep safe as long as possible."

Clementine sniffed. "You will?"

"Of course we will." Christa softly spoke.

"Okay...I trust you." said Clementine.

"Now, get some rest," Christa said, "we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Clementine nodded and she then lie back down. Christa knelled down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Omid walked up to Christa and handed her his weapon.

"I'll take this." said Omid. Christa stood up and went out on patrol, while Omid watched over Clementine.

* * *

**Well that's that for this chapter. Chapter 4 will be released sometime this month. I don't have an exact date since whenever I do put a date down, I'm always late. You guys should start calling me the late regulargirl90. I'll try not to be so late. regulargirl, out.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Dawn

**Sorry I'm late! To make up for it, I'm pleased to present, the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dawn**

* * *

Dawn, the portion of the day where night is not exactly over, but morning has not quite started. The birds have awoke from their nocturnal slumber, to greet the new day with their cheery songs. Although the world is an ugly place now, dawn is still just as beautiful, if not, a little eerie time of day. As the black, starry sky turns to a deep dark blue color, the first signs of morning have started.

Kenny sat on a bench, in the suburbs of Savannah, staying on patrol for walkers, as Molly slumbered peacefully. Kenny yawned quietly, trying to stay awake. He couldn't fall asleep in case any walkers ambush him and Molly. He had been staying on patrol for at least an hour. Kenny couldn't tell if it was four in the morning or five, since he had no watch, or any source of time. He was hoping that Molly would wake up and take over so he can sleep for a few hours.

In the mean time, this gave Kenny a lot of thinking time. He thought about Katjaa, his late wife. A few weeks back, his son, Kenny Jr. (aka, Duck) was bit during an ambush that was caused by Ben, who left medical supplies for a group of bandits to get them to back off. Kenny coasted through the five stages of grief along the way. He didn't wanna accept that his son was going to die. Eventually, he finally accepted his son's fate, and let Katjaa say goodbye.

Eventually, while Lee was trying to comfort Kenny, they both heard a gun shot. Kenny thought that Katjaa had put Duck down, but they came to find out that Katjaa killed herself instead of putting Duck out of his misery. Unsure of what to do next, the duo watch as Duck was slowly passing away by the foot of a tree. Lee finally told Kenny to give him the gun, so he wouldn't have to put down his own son.

Kenny looked up at the sky. He knew that his wife and child were in a better place, but at the same time, their deaths still affected Kenny big time.

Molly opened her eyes, yawned and looked over at Kenny.

"Hey." Molly said groggily.

"Hey." replied Kenny.

"You wanna catch a couple Zs while I take the next shift?" asked Molly. Kenny stood up and handed Molly the binoculars.

"That'd be great." said Kenny. "I'm beat."

After when Molly went out for patrol, Kenny went to where Molly was and lie down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Christa was out on duty, while Omid was keeping an eye out on Clementine. He closed his eyes a few times, but he tried to stay awake. Christa approached Omid, and placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly and looked over at Christa.

"Didn't mean to startle you." said Christa. "You do look pretty tired."

"I am." Omid mumbled.

"Don't worry," Christa said, "as soon as Clementine wakes up, you can go to sleep. We just need to keep her safe."

"I understand." yawned Omid. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm pretty beat myself." said Christa. "Moving around is helping me stay awake."

"I need the energy." said Omid. "Let me take this."

Christa sat down and sighed deeply. Omid on the other hand went out to keep watch for any walkers.

* * *

The sky grew more light after about a half hour. Kenny was snoring softly while Molly was looking out towards the horizon for any walkers. She kept observing until she saw a silhouette in the distance. It looked like it was staggering a bit. A few more figures appeared, and Molly's eyes widened in terror.

"Fuck." she mumbled. Molly ran up to Kenny to try to wake him up. She started tapping on his shoulder, but all he did was roll over. "Kenny!"

Kenny still didn't wake up.

"KENNY!" Molly snapped. Kenny finally opened his eyes.

"What?!" growled Kenny.

"Wake the fuck up if you want to live!" Molly said. She looked back and saw more figures getting closer. Faint growls were heard as well, meaning they were getting closer.

Kenny looked at the figures.

"Shit!" groaned Kenny. He got up from where he was sleeping and him and Molly made a run for it. Molly took out her sickle when the duo reached a small house. She jumped and caught the gutter of the roof with the sickle. She climbed up and then reached her sickle down to Kenny. Kenny grabbed on and Molly used all her strength to pull him up.

After when they made it on the roof, Molly started panting tiredly. "You're heavy."

"Watch it." Kenny said. He observed around the suburbs. "Now how the fuck are we gonna get out of here? The city is overrun."

"If we keep going down that road over there," Molly said, pointing ahead of them, "then we can end up in the countryside and figure something out from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Kenny whispered. "If we stick with it, we can probably find Omid and Christa and they can help us find Clementine. Who knows if she's still out there or not? I just hope to God that she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine." assured Molly. "It's too bad that Lee isn't around."

"Yeah." agreed Kenny. "Lee was a good man. Christ, I just can't believe he's gone."

"I know. It sucks."

Kenny looked over at the other side of the house and it was clear that direction.

"I got an idea." Kenny whispered.

"What?" asked Molly.

"If we get down on the other side of the house, we can make it out of here safely."

Molly looked at the same area Kenny looked at. "Good thinking grandpa." Molly teased.

"Yeah, yeah." mumbled Kenny. "Let's get off this thing."

Kenny held on to the gutters and until his feet were close enough to the ground. He then let go and he landed on his feet. Molly on the other hand just jumped off. She landed on her feet as well. Afterwards, they made a run for it and started leaving the suburbs, towards the countryside.

* * *

**That's all I pretty much have to offer at this point. Sorry it's not the best, but I'm trying. I'll figure out a release date for the fifth chapter as soon as I can. No official date will be posted yet. regulargirl, out.**


End file.
